Apuesto lo que quieras a que
by Balck Angel
Summary: Nunca aceptes una apuesta de los gemelos Weasley. Sino, pregúntenle a Hermione.
1. Las apuestas Weasley

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de J.K.Rowling; no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

Quinto curso. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban reunidos en la Sala Común estudiando con los libros apilados hasta el cuello en el objetivo de pasar los TIMOs. Algunos se encontraban sentados en los mullidos sillones cubiertos de terciopelo escarlata; otros delante de la chimenea tirados boca abajo leyendo apresuradamente las páginas de los libros de Transformaciones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, etcétera, etcétera… Otros, que ya habían estudiado y se sabían los tomos de memoria, estaban simplemente jugando al ajedrez mágico, charlando con sus compañeros, escribiendo, o haciendo lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Hermione Granger no era una de esas personas, aunque debería serlo porque, si alguien sabía todo sobre todo tema existente, esa era Hermione. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba estudiando fervorosamente los tipos de hongos venenosos para Herbología en el sillón principal, un gran sillón de tres plazas color rojo fuego delante de la chimenea. Lo que sí, no podía mover mucho lo pies porque había como cuatro chicos acostados en la alfombra y, si se movía, los golpearía.

Bufó molesta cuando uno de ellos se acomodó corriéndose a otro lado y le dejó menos espacio. _"Será mejor que me vaya"_ pensó levantándose como pudo, esquivando los cuerpos de los otros chicos.

Revisó el lugar rápidamente con la mirada y vio que no había ningún espacio disponible, todos estaban ocupados por sus compañeros de casa. Salió por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda camino a los terrenos con los ojos puestos en as amarillentas páginas de su libro, sin prestar atención a quien iba delante. Varios de los alumnos tuvieron que esquivara antes de que provocara una colisión contra ellos.

Hermione sintió un golpe de aire fresco en su cara y se dio cuenta de que por fin había llegado a las afueras de Hogwarts. Sin quitar la mirada de su lectura, buscó una piedra o algún sitio para sentarse y seguir estudiando, hasta que se topó con otro cuerpo en el medio de su camino, haciendo que se cayera y tirara el libro por los aires. Oyó otra caída en el pasto y pensó que la otra persona se había caído igual que ella, pero cuando vio quien era…

-¡Maldición, Granger, fíjese por dónde va!- graznó Snape desde el suelo. Se incorporó rápidamente, se acomodó la túnica y la miró despectivamente, como siempre lo hacía el jefe de los Slytherins.- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no prestar atención y golpear a un docente, aprenda a mirar hacia adelante la próxima vez que camine.

-Sí, profesor, lo siento.- estiró una mano hacia la derecha para alcanzar el libro caído. El oscuro hombre se retiró del lugar a grandes zancadas, haciendo hondear su gran capa negra, la cual casi le da en la cara a Hermione al pasar. La chica bufó mientras se levantaba del suelo; la suerte que ese día tenía era impresionante. Sólo faltaban…

-¡VENGAN, PASEN Y HAGAN SUS APUESTAS!- gritaba a todo pulmón George a lo lejos.

-¡DESAFÍA A LA SUERTE!- ahora Fred.

-¡PRUEBA TU INGENIO!- ahora George.

-¡¡HAZ CUALQUIER COSA POR GANAR CON LAS APUESTAS WEASLEY!!- gritaron los dos a la vez. Hermione se acercó a ver qué era lo que pasaba y pudo ver a Fred y George Weasley sentados en una mesa de madera oscura algo dañada; encima, había una gran fuente de vidrio con pequeños papeles y en frente de ellos unos cuantos estudiantes de todos los cursos y casas. Pudo ver cómo cada uno de los chicos tomaba un papel de la fuente y se iba más que pálido al leer lo que en él decía. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

-Fred, George, ¿qué están haciendo?- preguntó la castaña poniéndose en frente de los gemelos, recargándose en la mesa de madera.

-Ah, no, Hermione. A la fila o no podrás jugar.- le dijo George… o Fred… alguno de los dos. Hermione miró la cantidad de personas reunidas allí y casi se le cae la mandíbula: la fila recorría metros y metros de terreno y llegaba más lejos colina abajo, donde algunos luchaban por mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Jugar? ¿Qué hacen ahora?

-Bien, te lo diré sólo porque eres tú. La cosa es así…- comenzó uno de los pelirrojos. Pongámosle… Fred.

-Tú te anotas.- siguió George.

-Te proponemos una apuesta acorde a tu bolsillo o cámara en Gringotts.

-Tú sacas un pergamino de esta fuente.- señaló la fuente.

-Lees lo que te tocó y te damos un plazo en el que debes realizar tu objetivo.

-Si lo haces, ganarás una dotación de sortilegios Weasley suficiente para un año.

-Pero si no, pagas.

-¿Quieres probar?- terminó George. Ay, me mareé…

-Te dejaremos adelantarte en la fila sólo porque eres tú.

-Vaya, parece que tengo mucha importancia.- dijo ella con ironía.- ¿Y qué objetivos proponen?

-Para saber, debes jugar.

-Pero piénsalo. Una vez que te anotas, ya no puedes volver atrás…- advirtió Fred en tono sombrío. George le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.- ¡Auch!

-No le digas, tonto, luego no querrá jugar.

-Quizá no se atreva, George.

-¿Quién dijo que no me atrevo?- desafió la castaña. Los otros dos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Te atreves?- preguntaron los dos, atónitos, pero con una cruel sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Dónde me anoto?- dijo como toda una Gryffindor. Lástima por ella.

-Firma aquí.- dijeron los gemelos al unísono señalando un papel amarillento con las orillas cafés. La chica firmó con un garabato estilizado y fino. Luego, procedió a sortear uno de los cometidos escritos en los papeles. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo de su capacidad cuando vio que tenía que…

-¡¿SEDUCIR A SNAPE?! ¿USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS?

-Oye, nosotros no nos hacemos cargo de lo que sacas.

-Sí lo dice aquí, en todo lo que no leíste del contrato.- dijo George señalando las letras del pergamino.- Al final, no es tan inteligente como parece.- remató por lo bajo a su hermano, quien rió ante el comentario.

Hermione suspiró resignada.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Un mes.- dijeron los dos.

-¡¿UN MES?! ¡¡ESE TIPO NO CAERÍA NI AUNQUE TUVIERA TODA LA VIDA!!

-Lo hubieras pensado antes.

-¿Y la apuesta?

-Diez galeons.- Hermione se quedó con la boca seca. ¡¿Diez galeons?! ¡Con eso hubiera podido comprarse todos los libros de Flourish y Blotts!

-Bien, acepto. Ya verán lo que haré, par de locos hijos de… su madre.- tuvo que decir por no graznar otra cosa. Se fue dando grandes pasos, aparentemente furiosa. Cuando se hubo ido, los dos gemelos chocaron las palmas de las manos en señal de triunfo, para después seguir condenando a los estudiantes formados.

* * *

Hermione llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y prácticamente le gritó en la cara la contraseña: _Mimbulus Mimbletonia._ Pasó y vio la Sala Común totalmente vacía. Confusa, miró su reloj y vio que la hora de partido de Quidditch se acercaba; debía ser por eso o ya se sabían todo lo estudiado de memoria.

Aprovechando su soledad, cayó pesadamente en el sillón principal y hundió la cara entre sus manos, angustiada.

"_Maldición, ¿en qué me metí?"_


	2. Empieza el juego

"_Ya. A ver, Hermione, cálmate; contrólate un poco."_ Se decía a sí misma Hermione mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro de la Sala Común, pensando cómo diantres hacer para seducir al hombre de piedra, más conocido como Severus Snape. _"Bien, eres Hermione Granger, la chica más inteligente; la que siempre encuentra la solución; la que… la que nunca ha pensado siquiera en levantarse a su profesor de Pociones. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!"_ ya estaba entrando en pánico. No se le ocurría nada, no había quien le ayudara ni aconsejara y la chica estaba que se tiraba de la torre de Astronomía.

"_Alguien debe haber que sepa seducir y que sepa salvarme la vida. Alguien con experiencia. Alguien con coraje. Alguien como…" -_¡¡GINNY!!- gritó emocionada cuando vio a la pelirroja entrando por el retrato a la Sala Común. La aludida levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad diciendo cosas inentendibles.

-¡¡Yo… problemas… Snape… UN MES!!- decía haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

- Tranquila, Herms; respira y agrega preposiciones.- recomendó Ginny, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga. La castaña inspiró y respiró varias veces antes de formar una oración coherente.

- Bien. Yo… Ginny, necesito que me enseñes a seducir a un hombre frío, indiferente, que me detesta y…

-¡AJÁ! ¡Yo sabía que te gustaba Malfoy!- dijo con tono triunfal a pelirroja.

-Eeeehh… no es exactamente Malfoy, Gin. Es Slytherin, pero no es él.

-Oh, ¿y no me lo dirás? Porque depende del hombre lo que tendrás que hacer.

Hermione miró para todos lados para ver si no había alguien escuchando y se llevó a Ginny hasta un rincón de la sala, donde comenzó a hablarle entre susurros.

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

-Hermione, me ofendes. ¿Cómo crees que podría decirle a alguien?- le dijo con tono molesto a la chica de quinto.- Claro que no le diré a nadie.

Hermione se sintió más segura sabiendo que el secreto estaría a salvo con la menor de los Weasley. Entonces, se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que hizo que Ginny abriera los ojos al máximo de su capacidad… y quizá hasta más.

-¡¿QUE TIENES QUE SEDUCIR A SN…?!- pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando la castaña le tapó rápidamente la boca con una mano. Ella se liberó de la obstrucción y la miró incrédula.- ¿Pero cómo?

-Cortesía de tus hermanos.- comentó con ton de frustración.- Tengo un maldito mes para hacerlo y no sé cómo.

-Te anotaste en eso de las apuestas, ¿verdad?- preguntó divertida la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Es que ya hay un montón de tontos… y tú- agregó cuando vio la mirada asesina de su amiga- que se están poniendo en ridículo con esas cosas. Escuché que un chico de Hufflepuff tiene que hacer que a Dumbledore e gusten los caramelos de naranja en lugar de los de limón.

-Me consuela que haya más con misiones imposibles.- dijo por lo bajo Hermione con voz de condenada.- Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

-¡Claro que sí! Ven, empezaremos por cómo caminar.- Ginny tiró del brazo de Hermione hasta el medio de la Sala Común. La sentó en el sillón principal y se puso frente a ella.- Esto se hace así, mira.- dicho esto, comenzó a dar pasos más o menos largos, contoneando las caderas casi exageradamente.

-Eeeehh, Ginny, yo creo que esto no es para mí.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es muy fácil!- le dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado.- Lo que tienes que hacer es…

-No, es que creo que esto no es para mí, no puedo hacerlo. Me parece que iré a buscar los diez galeons para pagar la apuesta.- dijo mientas se levantaba camino a las habitaciones.

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, VUELVE AQUÍ!- gritó la pelirroja, haciendo que Hermione se quedara de piedra y mirando a su mejor amiga como a un fantasma.- Tú no perderás esta apuesta por que me llamo Ginevra Weasley Prewett.- _"creo que habría sido más fácil y satisfactorio seducir a Lockhart."_ Pensó irónicamente Hermione.- Ahora, dime qué técnica usaste para atraer a Krum.

-¿Técnica?- preguntó confusa. Ni había querido que se enamorara de ella, ¿de qué técnica hablaría?

-Sí, técnica. No me digas que se fijó por arte de magia… bueno, no sería nada raro en nosotras, pero dime qué fue lo que hizo que se fijara en ti.

-Sentarme en la biblioteca a estudiar.- dijo simplemente. Ginny se quedó con la boca seca.

-Pues… no creo que con eso Snape se vaya a poner duro.- comentó por lo bajo sin que su amiga oyera.- Bueno, sí; será duro para ella que lo haga.- se rió de su propio pensamiento y la castaña la miró sin entender.- Pero al menos debes tener una idea de cómo provocar a un hombre. Quiero decir… tu primera vez la tuviste con Krum, algo debiste haber aprendido; ¿o no?

Hermione se sonrojó. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso?

-Bueno… algo.- Ginny la miró con cara de "no te creo ni jota".- Algunas cosas...- otra vez esa cara.- ¡Está bien, aprendí mucho!- la chica Weasley sonrió con superioridad y satisfacción por haberle sacado la verdad a su tímida amiga.- ¿Pero qué haré con eso? Sólo sé cosas para la cama y yo tengo que seducir, no otra cosa.- _"Espero…"_

-OK… creo que hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de muchos recortes, consejos, oposiciones de parte de Hermione y algunos "detallitos" (por no decir que Ginny había cambiado todo de la A hasta la Z), la joven de Gryffindor bajó al comedor con una falda extremadamente corta, revelando sus piernas firmes y lindas; la camisa de colegio había sido ajustada por la talentosa mano cosedora de Ginny, lo que hacía que sus curvas se marcaran más. Y, a pesar de que no tenía mucho busto, esa camisa le hacía lucir más dotada de lo que parecía. Imagínense, todo muy lindo, que arreglo por aquí y allá, pero era terriblemente incómodo; a duras penas Hermione podía caminar "normalmente" (si "normalmente" se le podía llamar a contonear las caderas como odalisca). Lo peor fue que, cuando entró, se ganó todas las miradas de los chicos que allí se encontraban y casi se inunda el Gran Comedor; tenía todas las miradas menos la de Snape, que estaba hablando con Dumbledore tranquilamente. A propósito, Dumbledore también miró pasar a Hermione y paró de charlar con Snape, por lo cual el pobre tipo se quedó solo con sus tostadas.

Ginny iba al lado de la castaña para aconsejarle lo que debía hacer. Hermione se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído.

-Oye, Ginny, no me está mirando.- comentó con preocupación.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Tienes a todos los chicos del colegio mirándote y te preocupas por el murciélago grasiento!

-¡No le digas así! Recuerda todo lo que hizo por nosotros, que se sacrificó por…

-Ay, Herms, no me vengas con eso ahora. Vamos a desayunar.- le cortó, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Hermione, quien, casi sin quererlo, echó una mirada a la mesa de profesores. Logró divisar a quien debía provocar jugueteando aburrido con un trozo de tocino en su pato. Ella se mordió el labio mientras se sentaba junto con sus amigos, los cuales la miraban con cara de "¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Hermione Granger?" (Jaja, perdón, pero tenía que poner eso).

-Hermione, ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó un asombrado (y no menos lascivo) Ron, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Pues… digamos que quise hacer un… "cambio".- contestó con una media sonrisa.

-¡Y qué cambio!- dijo Harry tratando de ocultar su creciente excitación al fijar su vista en los pechos de su mejor amiga. Hermione y Ginny rieron con complicidad. Eso sí, Ginny no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos al saber que la excitación de Harry era responsabilidad de su compañera y no suya.

-Oye, ¿qué tenemos ahora?- preguntó Ron tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la minifalda de Hermione.

-Pociones.

-Mierda.

-Exacto.- dijeron todos al unísono, rompiendo a reír.

Salieron todos juntos, camino a las mazmorras, siendo Hermione seguida por las miradas de todos los hombres allí en el comedor, exceptuando la de cierto hombre vestido de negro, que se mantenía totalmente indiferente.

* * *

-¡Silencio!- gritó Snape cuando entró al aula, callando a todo el mundo del bullicio. Alzó su varita hacia el pizarrón y una letra estilizada y apretada se leyó en él. Las letras iban apareciendo mostrando las instrucciones para hacer la poción agudizadora de ingenio.

-¿Para qué sirve la poción agudizadora del ingenio?- _"Merlín, lo pregunto como si fuera la ley de la relatividad; ¡si es tan obvio!"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Era verdad, como si el nombre no dijera su función, él iba y lo preguntaba.- Mejor dicho, ¿cuáles son sus principales ingredientes?

Hermione levantó la mano a medias, esa camisa estorbaba más de lo que creía.

-No puede ser. ¿No hay nadie más?- (cri-cri)- Bien. Srta. Granger, ilumínenos.

-Los principales ingredientes son los escarabajos machacados, la bilis de armadillo y la raíz de jengibre cortada.- terminó ella.

-También sabemos que se utiliza ópalo en esta poción para aumentar sus efectos, pero creo que la Srta. Granger olvidó este detalle esencial.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero eso dónde lo dice el libro?- preguntó mientras sacaba el tomo de Pociones para quinto nivel.

-No todo se encuentra en tan resumido libro, Granger; usted que se la pasa en la biblioteca debería saberlo.

-Usted dijo que sacáramos las respuestas de ESTE libro.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra ESTE.

-¿Está desafiándome?- preguntó, acercándose amenazante a ella.

-No, profesor. Yo sólo decía…

-Diez puntos menos. Por desafiar al docente, Granger.

-¡Pero ya le dije que no lo desafié!

-Diez puntos más. Esta vez por gritar al maestro.

-Yo no le grité.- le dijo ahora con a voz extremadamente baja, haciendo que Snape tuviera que acercarse para entender. Mal, porque tampoco entendió acercándose.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo tengo que hacer para que entienda que yo NO le desafié?

-¡Se terminó, Granger! Mi paciencia tiene un límite y usted ha logrado pasarlo. Está castigada, hoy a las 7:30 hs.- se dio vuelta, dispuesto a seguir pasando banco por banco y pudo escuchar a Hermione puteando por lo bajo. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia su banco, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia allí. Se puso en frente de ella y comenzó a quitarse la capa ante la mirada atónita de su alumna. Luego de quitarse la prenda, la pasó por encima de la chica y se la colocó en la espalda a modo de abrigo.

-Y abríguese; no conviene que ande por los pasillos de la escuela con esa pinta. Podría resfriarse…- ahora Hermione no podía creerse lo que oía; ¡¿Snape preocupándose por ella?!- y contagiarme a mí en el castigo.- _"Era muy bueno para ser verdad."_

* * *

-¡¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN!!- gritaba una furibunda chica de pelo castaño, rompiendo las cosas a su alrededor por la falta de control de su magia.

-¡Hermione, cálmate!- le decía Ginny.

-¡NO! Ginny, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy castigada! Jamás he estado castigada, y menos por una estupidez como esta. ¡Merlín, si yo no lo desafié! ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas?

-Herms, ¿no lo ves? ¡Esto es muy bueno!- le dijo la pelirroja plantándose en frente suyo.- En el castigo podrás provocarlo, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Gin, lo que menos me importa ahora es la apuesta.- dijo con desgano, quitándose toda la ajustada ropa y poniéndose su verdadero uniforme.

-Pero es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar. Ven, vamos a arreglarte y…

-No, Ginny. No quiero arreglarme, no quiero ropa ajustada, no quiero caminares complicados. Sólo quiero estar con mi ropa común, con la cara limpia y siendo yo misma. ¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento? Necesito pensar…- le pidió con tristeza en su voz. Ginny frunció los labios, pero terminó yéndose del cuarto.

Cuando se hubo ido, Hermione miró el reloj: 7:00 hs. Faltaba media hora para el castigo, quizá podría darse un baño.

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos, buscando el despacho de su profesor. Iba tranquila, no tenía apuros; todavía faltaban unos cinco minutos para llegar a la hora. Esos cinco minutos se le fueron volando por que se perdió por un camino que no tenía que tomar y terminó corriendo hasta la puerta del despacho de Snape. Tocó tres veces y la voz de hombre le dio permiso para entrar.

-Buenas noches, profesor.

-Buenas noches, Srta. Granger. Prepárese, esta será una noche larga.

Bueno, los que leyeron "Amor entre las sábanas" encontrarán esto familiar XD Y bueno, es que a mí me parece que no hay mejor momento para seducir a tu profe que un castigo en donde estén los dos a solas, sin nadie que los moleste (a menos, claro, que haya alguien como Dumbledore que aparece en el momento menos propicio). Si alguien tiene una mejor idea de privacidad (que no levante sospechas) para un profesor y una alumna, bienvenida sea, jajajaja.

Gracias a todos os que me dejaron reviews y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Chau!!

Balck Angel


	3. Castigo y primer intento

"_Maldición, no ha pasado ni media hora y yo limpié casi todos los calderos. Ya no sé si soy muy eficiente o estoy demasiado concentrada en esta manchita de no sé qué. ¡Por Merlín y la Mesa Redonda! ¿Qué hacen estos niños en la clase de Pociones?"_ Pensaba Hermione tratando de sacar una mancha marrón y nada agradable en el fondo del caldero, mientras miraba compulsivamente su reloj. _"Ya. Debe haber alguna manera de aprovechar esto. A ver… piensa, piensa, piensa… ¡Y tú ayúdame, anda!"_ No, a ver, esto lo tenés que hacer sola. _"Tú eres la que me está haciendo hacer esto; ¡así que ayúdame, maldita sea!"_ Hey, cuidado con esa boquita; a mí me respetás, piba. _"Dame una idea y yo te respeto."_ Bueno, basta. Acordate de que yo puedo hacer que pierdas la apuesta. _"OK…"_

Y así estaba Hermione hablándole al aire, ganándose la mirada atónita de Snape que la veía de reojo limpiar como si no hubiera tiempo. Mientras tanto pensaba y paseaba los ojos por la ropa escolar que traía; sin duda le quedaba mejor el uniforme normal que ese disfraz de ramera que había llevado en el desayuno. Era un deleite para él ver cómo la camisa algo suelta se revelaba ante la insistencia de su dueña para meterla dentro de la falda y dejaba que el aire se colara entre la tela y la piel blanca, causando escalofríos a la chica. Era un gusto ver cómo subía la falda al agacharse para alcanzar otro recipiente, dejando ver, cuando menos, la mitad de sus hermosos muslos y algo más arriba. Era la copia exacta de Afrodita cuando su cabello, cascada castaña y rebelde, caía a los lados de su rostro y era quitado delicadamente por la pequeña mano de la jovencita. Sinceramente, no entendía por qué rayos se había vestido tan atrevidamente antes si así rea perfecta…

"_Uff, hace calor aquí… ¡eso es! Así caerá ese desgraciado."_ Pensó Hermione maliciosamente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y desabrochaba dos botones de su camisa. Respiró algo agitada para demostrar que tenía calor (porque en realidad lo tenía), haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara demostrando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que allí se presentaban. Snape alzó una ceja y volvió a su lectura, escribiendo pequeñas anotaciones en un gastado libro. Hermione suspiró frustrada; ¡¿es que nada funcionaba con ese tipo?! Lo único que le quedaba hacer era desnudarse delante de él y cubrirse el cuerpo con alguna poción de esas que hacía. Quizá un afrodisíaco…

-¿Tiene calor, señorita Granger?- le escuchó decir arrastrando las palabras. Ella lo miró y asintió rápidamente.- Debe ser por el entusiasmo que le pone a la limpieza. Es bueno que se preocupe por el bienestar de los materiales tan fervientemente. Y creo que tendré que encomendarle alguna otra tarea porque terminó demasiado rápido; la mayoría de sus compañeros tarda dos horas y no limpia un cuarto.- se acercó hasta ella y revisó uno de los calderos y se sorprendió al verlo perfectamente lavado. Le había quitado la oportunidad de hacerle limpiar de vuelta por hacer un mal trabajo rápido.- Y bastante bien, debo decir. Descanse un poco o se deshidratará; luego le daré algo para hacer.

Hermione agradeció con la mirada y el hombre regresó a escritorio con sus escrituras. Se sentó resignada en el sofá y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. ¿Cómo podía él llevar tanta ropa y ella estaba casi hirviendo? Sintió ahora necesidad de desabrochar otro botón a la camisa y soplar suavemente dentro, pero sólo hizo lo primero porque le parecía algo demasiado atrevido soplarse ahí mismo.

En un momento, su profesor se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto conjunto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La castaña aprovechó el instante para darle un pequeño alivio a su cuerpo acalorado, aireando su transpirado tórax. Pero no pudo seguir cuando vio volver a Snape con un vas de hielo medio derretido en la mano. Hermione frunció el seño cuando vio esto y más al notar que se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella. Se arrodilló frente a ella y metió la mano en el vaso sacando un gran pedazo de hielo que le mojó los finos dedos, siempre mirándola a los ojos…

Dirigió dos de sus dedos a la base de cuello de Hermione, mientras que con los otros dos sostenía el hielo en su palma. Ella se estremeció al sentir el agua helada en contacto con su acalorada piel y cerró los ojos instintivamente. Lo sintió bajar despacio, dejando una estela húmeda en su pecho, la cual desprendía pequeñas gotas frías que paseaban por toda la extensión. Cada vez respiraba más agitada; llegó a gemir sin darse cuenta, lo que hizo que Snape sonriera a medias y siguiera bajando, amenazando con acariciar también el valle de los jóvenes pero bien formados pechos.

Llegó hasta donde la castaña tenía descubierto por la camisa y se detuvo, acariciando entre medio de sus senos haciéndola temblar de frío y placer. Acercó más su mano completa con el pedazo de hielo y… soltó el trozo en el sostén sin miramientos. Hermione abrió los ojos inmediatamente y metió las manos en su camisa intentando quitarse el helado objeto de allí, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando no conseguía sostenerlo y se le iba de las manos.

-Espero que eso le ayude con la temperatura.- le dijo el hombre erguido delante de ella, riéndose para sus adentros de lo ingenioso de su maldad. Qué ganas tuvo Hermione en ese momento de agarrar el hielo y dárselo por la cabeza, si no fuera porque no lo podía atrapar. Así, entre vuelta y vuelta, el pedazo de agua congelada se terminó derritiendo en su ropa, dejándola totalmente húmeda y molesta. Para colmo de males se le veían los pezones erectos a través del sujetador mojado y no parecían querer bajar, ahora se moría de frío.

-¿Qué le ocurre, Granger? ¿No le gustó que le calmara el calor?- la castaña lo miró como queriendo mandarlo al demonio y más allá, pero se lo pensó un momento e ideó un plan.

-La verdad, profesor, me encantó el alivio que me dio para el calor que tenía. Pero, ¿sabe? Creo que fue algo excesivo.- le dijo irguiéndose y mostrándole la prenda húmeda y sus pechos que delataban el frío. Snape se quedó con la boca seca ante este panorama, pero eso no borró su expresión neutra.- Quizá me podría ayudar a… calentarme, ¿no cree?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Existe un hechizo para eso. Me extraña que justamente usted no lo sepa, señorita.- apuntó, frío, negando su petición.

-Usted dice que no se puede usar magia en los castigos.

-¡¿Y me quiere decir de dónde carajo sacó las cosas para limpiar?!- Hermione se quedó de piedra; jamás había escuchado a su profesor decir eso. El hombre se había levantado y apoyado en su escritorio, preguntándose de dónde había sacado eso.

-Ah… bueno, yo… de ese armario…- balbuceó indicando un viejo armario al costado. Listo, estaba acorralado… y ella también.

-Aggh, tome, tápese con esto.- terminó diciendo resignado, entregándole su gran capa para que se cubriese. La chica dudó un momento, mirándolo a él y a la capa repetidamente, haciendo que el oscuro hombre perdiera la paciencia y caminara a grandes zancadas hacia ella. Estiró la tela por encima de su cabeza bruscamente y la cerró sobre sus hombros, resistiéndose a mirarle a los ojos y prestándole especial atención al botón que mantendría la capa bien cerrada. Ella, en cambio, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, fijándose en todos los detalles que antes no había notado. La habían hipnotizado su seño y sus labios fruncidos en expresión de desagrado cuando algo le molestaba; el pelo negro cayendo a los costados, dándole más palidez y misterio del que ya tenía; la nariz aguileña que siempre había sido criticada y comparada con el pico de un buitre le hizo pensar que, sin ella, no tendría el mismo porte; y sus ojos… ese par de pozos sin fondo, túneles sin fin ni luz, aguas abisales que te hundían hasta el fondo y no te soltaban… te hacían perderte en aquella oscuridad cruel y suave, brava y tan pasible, no era algo que se pudiera describir precisamente, pero le encantaba mirarlos para tratar de hacerlo.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil este maldito botón? ¿Por qué no entra…?" _Quizá te ayudaría dejar de mirar su cuello. _"Cállate, tú. No sé que coño tienes contra mí que me haces hacer esto."_ Mierda, se ve que hoy están con mucha bronca hacia mi gloriosa persona, ¿no? Ahora te voy a enseñar, Sev. _"Oh, no, no te atreverías…"_ Probame. _"Me vengaré si lo haces."_ No creo que puedas. ¿Te olvidás de que yo soy la que está escribiendo esto? _"No, no, no, no lo harás…"_

Ahora estaba Snape hablando al aire y Hermione lo miraba con los ojos como platos, conteniendo la risa sin disimular una gran sonrisa en su dulce rostro.

"_Haz que esto se abroche, si vas a hacer algo."_ No, yo pienso hacer algo más interesante…

Sin querer, la mirada negra del profesor se desvió del cuello al espacio abierto de la camisa blanca, el cual dejaba ver los deliciosos pechos empapados. De repente, Snape pudo sentir que su pantalón empezaba a ajustar demasiado… _"¡¡MALDITA PENDEJA!!"_ ¡¡Soy tan mala, muajajajajaja!!

-Está demasiado difícil. Abróchelo usted.- dijo levantándose de suelo el muy cobarde. _"¿Cómo me dijiste?"_ COBARDE. _"Nunca, jamás, me digas cobarde."_ Entonces andá y cerrale la capa. _"Ya verás…"_

Harto de los desafíos de la autora, se lanzó encima de Hermione y la dejó acorralada entre el sofá y su cuerpo, poniendo toda su atención al botoncito negro que tanto le costaba cerrar. Cuando al fin consiguió su cometido… _"¡Ja, toma!"_… se dio cuenta de que tenía su excitación demasiado cerca de su alumna. _"Te odio."_ Ya lo sé.

-Eso que se siente tan duro abajo, profesor…- empezó diciendo ella apuntando a su entrepierna.- ¿Es por alguna razón?

-¿Qué cosa, Granger?- preguntó inocente queriendo hacerse el tonto.

-Esto.- dicho aquello, frotó suavemente su cadera contra el miembro erecto de Snape, robándole un placentero gemido.- ¿Aún no sabe de lo que le hablo?- dijo provocándolo, frotando con más fuerza e insistencia su cadera.

-Basta… Granger, deténgase…- logró decir entre gemidos entrecortados, pero ella seguía.- Basta… le dije que… ah… que se detuviera…

-No lo haré, profesor. Usted no quiere que lo haga…

-Sí, sí quiero…

-No.

-No me venga a decir lo que… ah… l-lo que yo q-quiero o no.- logró decir a duras penas, pero su alumna seguía.- Basta… basta, le dije… Granger… ¡GRANGER, BASTA! ¡DETÉNGASE!- Hermione se quedó completamente quieta, temblando de miedo ante la mirada que su profesor de Pociones le dirigía: fría, dura, con furia. Se arrepentía de no haber parado antes.- No sé lo que pretenda, pero será mejor que se le bajen las ganas ahora mismo, señorita.

-Yo creo que el que tiene que bajar algo es usted.- rió ella tapándose la boca con la mano y mirando el pantalón de Snape.

-Cállese o se lamentará, niña tonta. Si vuelve a decir o hacer algo, iré a hablar con el director y nada, ¿me escuchó? NADA la salvará de que la expulsen.- la chica asintió y desvió la mirada avergonzada, encogiéndose bajo el cuerpo de su profesor.- Váyase ahora y no le diré nada a nadie. Le descontaré cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor y la dejaré ir como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Entendió? Nada.- la castaña asintió lentamente y se levantó del sofá, quitándose de debajo de cuerpo del hombre mayor.- Puede irse. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape.- se despidió ella mordiéndose el labio y procurando salir rápido. Ahora ya tenía una razón para volver.

Snape se levantó del sofá y se fue de vuelta a escritorio, apoyando los codos en la madera y la cabeza en sus manos. _"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hizo que yo reaccionara si es una simple alumna, una niña?" _Ejem, hola. _"¿Sigues aquí?"_ Nunca me fui. _"Mmh… como sea, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para discutir contigo." _Y yo tengo bastantes respuestas para las preguntas que te estás haciendo. _"Responde, entonces. ¿Por qué me gustó tanto?"_ Es obvio que porque no tenías contacto físico desde hace mucho. _"Es obvio que tú no me sigues por las noches de sábado." _Wow, eso deja qué pensar… _"Hace frío aquí."_

El hombre trató de abrigarse con su capa, pero se alarmó al no encontrarla.

"_Maldita sea, Granger."_

**Hola!! Cómo va?**

**Por Dios, perdónenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que en el colegio me tienen agarrada de las pelotas. Hoy tuve que entregar una maqueta para Biología acerca de la flor de copihue; para más información, busquen en Internet XD. Y esta semana tengo tres pruebas. Va a estar pesado...**

**Bueno, creo que es es todo. ¡Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Balck Angel**


	4. Éramos pocos y parió Umbridge

**Bueno, antes que nada, les quiero pedir una y mil disculpas por lo que me tardé; pero es que estoy a full con el colegio, ya son las útimas dos semanas y todas las pruebas que no tuvimos en el año nos las pasan ahora ¬¬U**

**Igual, creo que no voy a tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo; ya tengo la idea y ahora el que se va a quejar de mí va a ser Severus XD**

**Gracias a toda la gnte que me deja review y me tiene paciencia para esperar el próximo capi de este fic :)**

**Balck Angel**

* * *

"_Me metí en un quilombo, matarie, lerie, lerie." _Pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, con la capa de su profesor encima. _"¿Qué hago con esta capa? Matarie, lerie, lerie."_ ¿Podés dejar de cantar eso? _"No, si no me ayudas, matarie, lerie, lerie." _Si no te callás no te ayudo, matarie, lerie, lerie. _"OK, me callo."_

Como decía, Hermione estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, planeando su próxima estrategia ahora que tenía la capa de Snape. Debía devolverla, ¿no es así? Ya habían pasado dos días del castigo, algo debía hacer.

Pero todo pensamiento se fue por la cañería cuando tropezó con una fina cuerda, tensa desde una pared a la otra, la cual conllevaba a desatar una bolsa de tierra que hacía contrapeso para elevarla cabeza abajo del suelo, haciendo que la tela negra cayera casi tocando el suelo, descendiendo de cabeza junto con su cuerpo. _"Perfecto..."_

-¡Ja! Te dije que funcionaría.- clamaba victoriosa la voz de un niño a la vuelta de corredor.

-¿Seguro que es él?- preguntó, dubitativa, la voz acompañante.

-¡Claro que es él, tonto! ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para usar esas capas? Anda, dalo vuelta.- ordenó el primero, mientras giraba el cuerpo colgante de Hermione, la cual ya tenía la cara roja de la sangre que le había bajado a la cabeza. Sin embargo, tenía un semblante amenazador y los brazos cruzados.

-Yo no creo que el profesor Snape sea un idiota.- dijo con tranquilidad; una escalofriante tranquilidad…

-¡Ah, Hermione!- exclamaron al unísono.- No sabíamos que eras tú. Pensábamos que eras…

-El idiota de las capas largas.- los tres rieron por unos segundos; pero las risas se vieron cortadas por sus caras de confusión repentina.

-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué tienes puesta la capa de Snape?

-Ah, pues…

-Yo me hago la misma pregunta.- exclamó una voz chillona y desagradable por detrás. Los tres voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquel comentario (Hermione seguía de cabeza, así que hizo un lindo esfuerzo por darse vuelta). Ahí estaba, Dolores Umbridge, con su habitual traje chillón rosa, una cinta que cerraba su saco de lana igualmente rosa; la falda, rosa; los zapatos de tacón bajo… ¿A que no adivinan? ¡Sí, la de allá atrás: ROSA! Y un fastidioso guardapelo con un gato siamés en el centro. Caminaba velozmente, pero su cabello castaño oscuro se mantenía rígido en un peinado anticuado y muy rebuscado con un jopo en el lado derecho.- ¿Qué hace con la capa del profesor Snape, señorita Granger?

-Él me la prestó.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

-Pues, porque... durante el castigo… eeh… sentí mucho calor y me ofreció un vaso de agua.

-Ajá…- sus palabras denotaban impaciencia y un tono que era difícil de descifrar.

-Entonces… se me cayó el vaso encima por accidente y me dio su capa para que no me resfriara.

-¿Y no pudo usted utilizar el hechizo _Relashio?_- _"Otra vez con eso…"_, pensó Hermione hastiada y con dolor de cabeza (recordar que seguía patas pa' arriba).

-No, profesora. En los castigos no se permite utilizar magia.- Umbridge entrecerró sus ojos (que increíblemente no son rosas) con enojo a la castaña, pero decidió que haría algo mejor…

-Bien. Discutiremos esto en mi despacho, Granger; venga conmigo.- dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar; pero, al no sentir los pasos de su alumna, se detuvo.- ¿Granger?

-Eeh… profesora…- la aludida se giró y vio a Hermione aún cabeza abajo con los hombros encogidos, esperando a que la bajara. Suspiró pesadamente con molestia y lanzo un hechizo _Diffindo_ a la cuerda de la que la chica pendía. La joven cayó estrepitosamente de bruces, con la tela negra encima de su cabeza, y una invisible expresión de furia (y claro; con una capa de dos metros encima, difícil que se vea). Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tambaleándose aún por el mareo de estar tanto tiempo de cabeza, pero de pie al fin. Los chicos se quedaron rezagados en la escena, mirando cómo se iban las dos mujeres y se perdían por el largo pasillo. Miraron la trampa que seguía lista para atrapar y sonrieron maliciosamente mientras se retiraban del lugar sin dejar ninguna evidencia.

Caminaron en un silencio sepulcral hasta la oficina de la profesora, la cual estaba cubierta de rosa por las paredes, el mantel de la mesa, las cortinas y por cualquier lugar por donde se le mirara a esa puta pieza. Ups, se me escapó. Bueno, la mujer de… rosa, se sentó y se sirvió té en su taza… no necesito decir de qué color es. Le puso una cucharada seguida de otra y otra… y otra de azúcar rubia a la infusión y tomó un sorbo ruidosamente. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca rara, y ni yo sé si fue por lo de la capa o porque se le había pasado la mano con el azúcar.

-Sabe, señorita Granger, yo no creo eso del vaso de agua.- le soltó la profesora de DCAO con un tono pasado de azúcar. Quizá para eso se tomaba el té así…

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Por varias razones que creí que usted sabría; por lógica, claro.

-Como por ejemplo…

-El calor.- respondió ella con una sonrisita estúpida de esas que solía esbozar en clase.- Las mazmorras son el sitio más frío de todo Hogwarts, no puede ser que le haya atacado una ola de calor justamente allí.

-Bueno, profesora, no veo por qué no podría. Donde viven los esquimales, que es un lugar donde casi no hay sol, no existen casos de raquitismo al consumir aceite de hígado de bacalao; mientras que en la India, que es un país más que soleado, la mayoría de los niños sufren problemas de raquitismo porque se la pasan en chozas o palacios, según su estamento. Así que, si este dato es tan contradictorio, no veo por qué motivo no puedo tener calor en las mazmorras.

-Lo que menos me importa son los casos de raquitismo en la India o en el Ártico. El hecho aquí es que me estás mintiendo y tú le robaste la capa a tu profesor.

-¡Pero yo no le robé nada ni le miento!

-¡ESCUCHE, GRANGER!- la mujer del color innombrable se paró de golpe, sin ninguna sonrisita idiota y con una cara de bronca tremenda. Se dirigió a Hermione como un bólido y la agarró de la camisa, pegándola contra la pared y separándola así del suelo, mirándola amenazante. A la castaña se le cortó el aire por un momento.- Sé muy bien que lo suyo no es pura inocencia. Algo está tramando con Severus y no permitiré que me lo quite, ¿me oyó?

-¿Y desde cuándo le llama Severus?

-¿ME OYÓ?

-¿Profesora Umbridge?- preguntó una voz masculina y sedosa mientras abría la puerta despacio. La mujer del-color-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado soltó a Hermione de golpe, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo. Se acomodó la ropa y puso otra vez esa… argg… cara de idiota con su sonrisa del mismo tipo.

-Profesor Snape, qué gusto verlo.

-Sí… lo mismo digo.- dijo por lo bajo.- ¿Qué hace la señorita en el suelo?- preguntó, refiriéndose a Hermione.

-Ah, Granger se cayó y yo la estaba ayudando a levantarse cuando llegó. Nada importante.- la castaña la miró con una ceja alzada en un gesto sarcástico al más puro estilo Snape.- ¿En qué puedo serle útil?

-Quería llevarme a Granger por esto de que tiene mi capa en su poder. Tendremos que hablar acerca de la importancia de tener cuidado con los vasos de agua.- _"Y con los hielos."_, pensó ella maliciosamente, recordando lo que poco tiempo antes viviera con su docente.- Si no le importa, me la llevaré. Granger.- la llamó. Ella intentó levantarse, pero se tropezó con la tela negra y volvió a caer. El hombre bufó fastidiado por la incompetencia que podía llegar a expresar la más brillante de su clase, para luego tenderle su mano y ayudarla a erguirse. Ella la tomó y Snape tiró de ella hasta que se puso de pie completamente. Caminó con Hermione hasta la puerta y la abrió, no sin antes despedirse cordialmente de la insoportable mujer vestida de… ustedes ya saben qué, la cual fulminó con la mirada a la chica de cabellos castaños. Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

-Te estaré vigilando, Granger…- murmuró la mujer, amenazante, cuando se hubo ido.

* * *

Ya en el despacho de Snape…

-¿Podría devolverme mi capa, señorita?- Hermione se quitó la prenda cuidadosamente y la pasó por encima de la cabeza de él para colocársela debidamente, siempre mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Adoraba esos ojos negros. Adoraba caerse en esos pozos negros; en esos túneles sin luz en los que amaba perderse.

Lo miraba con su mirada más seductora pero él seguía frío. _"Pues habrá que calentarlo…"_

Estaba abrochando el botón que cerraba la tela cuando, de repente, tiró de ella hacia sí, sorprendiendo a Snape. Pero la cosa no acababa allí, no, sino que Hermione, en un arranque de locura, mordió suave y sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor, el cual aspiró con fuerza ante el hecho. Eso sí, no tardó mucho en volver a la realidad y alejarla de sí antes de que le pasara lo de, EJEM, EJEM, antes… de lo cual tuvo que, EJEM, EJEM, ocuparse a solas…

-¿Qué pasa, profesor? ¿Acaso me tiene miedo?- preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a él seductoramente.

-Yo no le tengo miedo, Granger. Lo que no entiendo es por qué usted no me tiene miedo a mí.

-No lo sé; quizá porque sé algunos de sus puntos… débiles…- susurró, parándose frente a él.

-¿Puntos débiles?

-Sí. Sus puntos débiles…

-¿Y cuáles son, según usted, mis… puntos débiles, señorita Granger?

-Pues… la vista, quizá.

-¿La vista?

-Ajá. Es usted algo voyeur, debo decir.

-Oh, por Merlín, ni siquiera debe saber lo que es eso.

-Claro que lo sé: es una persona que disfruta contemplando actitudes íntimas o eróticas de otras personas.

-Y usted se ha comido el diccionario.- dijo con sorna.- Yo no soy así, Granger.

-No, eso es seguro. Pero no me va a negar que se excito cuando me vio mojada…- Snape tragó pesado y con dificultad, pero no perdió su semblante impasible.- Otro de sus puntos débiles es el tacto.

-Ahora debo suponer que usará todos los sentidos en mi contra, ¿verdad?

-Podría. Pero la verdad, no se veía tan molesto mientras me frotaba contra usted en el sillón…

-Oh, es cierto, eso de veras que me encantó. Fue por esa razón que le grité que se detuviera; tiene mucha lógica.- dijo con sarcasmo.- Háganos un favor a los dos y déjese de decir estupideces, señorita Granger.

-Ah, pues a ver si ahora le gusta…- dicho esto, acercó su boca hasta su cuello y le dio un suave beso que hizo temblar y cerrar los ojos sin querer a su profesor. Colocó su mano en el pecho agitado y fue descendiendo en un camino de lentas caricias que hacían al hombre estremecerse como nunca, llegando hasta el borde de la túnica negra y el comienzo del pantalón, negro igualmente (este color me gusta más). Subió un poco la tela de la túnica y puso la mano encima del bulto que se estaba formando entre las piernas de Snape, frotándolo lenta y tortuosamente…

-G-Granger…- logró susurrar él en un gemido.

-¿Lo ve? Ahora está más tranquilo…- dijo ella dando un pequeño mordisco a su cuello, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Suélteme… suélteme ahora…

-No, usted sigue sin querer que lo haga… profesor…- murmuró, cerrando la mano sobre su dureza y masajeándola con placentera fuerza de arriba abajo. Snape se estaba volviendo loco, sentía que no aguantaría mucho más.

-De-deténgase… o no…

-¿O no qué, señor…?- preguntó con suavidad, besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Definitivamente no le quedaba mucha paciencia…

-O no… o no me quedará otra opción que enseñarle a respetarme.- respondió, tomando una voz que, aunque firme y grave, a Hermione le sonó terriblemente sexy.

-¿Y qué hará para enseñarme?- esta vez, en otro arranque de locura, desabrochó el pantalón y, sorteando olímpicamente la ropa interior, comenzó a masturbar el miembro erecto e hinchado de su profesor, robándole placenteros y roncos gemidos. Hasta allí había llegado su paciencia. _"Estás perdida, Granger…"_- No me ha respondido, ¿qué me hará?

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó el rostro cetrino al abrir lentamente los ojos, brillantes de lujuria contenida.

-Esto.- dicho aquello, se abalanzó a atacar el frágil cuello de la chica, devorándoselo a besos desesperados y eventuales mordidas. Hermione sonreía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los labios de Snape. El hombre la alzó, colocando sus finas piernas alrededor de su cintura y la sentó encima de su escritorio vacío, para luego desnudar su pecho de la blanca camisa escolar y ocuparse de él como lo había hecho con el cuello, deleitándose con la piel tersa desde la clavícula hasta el nacimiento de los pechos- Recuéstese.- le pidió, o más bien le ordenó, a la Gryffindor, quien no tuvo problemas en obedecerle y reclinarse en la madera. _"Fred, George, vayan preparando sus diez galeones."_

Fue grande su sorpresa a sentir cómo Snape jugueteaba con su sostén para luego subirlo y probar sus ya erectos pezones rosados. Ella sólo podía acariciar frenéticamente su grasoso cabello y apretarlo más contra su pecho, aumentando su acción y gimiendo fuertemente.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta… de que… jamás nos hemos… ah… besado?- inquirió la chica con la respiración entrecortada. Snape detuvo su labor para erguirse y mirarla a los ojos; esos ojos que le daban la idea de miel pura y real.

-Sí… me había dado cuenta… pero creí que no le interesaría.- le confesó mientras miraba y acariciaba un mechón de pelo castaño.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- cuestionó, sin poder evitar el impulso de sentir el aroma de su cabello. Se acercó y sepultó su cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello para hacerlo. Hermione aspiró con fuerza.

-Yo… no lo sé, sólo… se me vino a la cabeza.- le había costado la vida decir aquello; sentir a su profesor respirarle en el cuello era el cielo para ella y lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar. Él, al oírla decir eso, se separó y volvió a mirarla.

-Sólo se le vino a la cabeza, dice…- Hermione asintió.-… ¿o es que, en realidad, quiere que la bese?

Esto dejó petrificada a Hermione. Besar a Snape… si todo lo que le había hecho antes había superado con creces el placer más grande, no se imaginaba lo que sería un beso de su boca. Se le quedó viendo, sonrojada, hasta que Snape pareció perder la paciencia y se acercó hasta su oído.

-No me ha respondido, señorita Granger… ¿quiere que la bese?- el corazón parecía querer salírsele por la boca a la chica de lo excitante que le había sonado ese comentario, esa voz…. Pero el hombre no tenía tanta paciencia, así que le mordió tiernamente la oreja para que contestara.- ¿Y bien…?- ella no pudo más que asentir fervientemente, lo que hizo sonreír al hombre. La miró de nueva cuenta (parece que le gusta mirarla a los ojos, ¿no?). Se fijó en sus labios: rojos y carnosos; manjar de dioses que ansiaba probar. Se acercó lentamente, notando a respiración agitada de la Gryffindor, por lo que puso una mano en su pecho y lo acarició con su pulgar para calmarla. La chica cerró los ojos y su respiración se fue acompasando despacio.

Igual de despacio, el ojinegro se fue acercando a su boca entreabierta, mostrando, a medias, los blancos dientes de ella. Unió sus labios con parsimonia y suavidad, y de nada sirvió haber tranquilizado a Hermione, pues volvió a hiperventilar cuando las bocas se tocaron.

Era un beso lento, sin prisas; sólo era contacto y parecía ser el más amoroso del mundo. Ninguno necesitaba ahondarlo, solamente se necesitaban así, cerca, sintiéndose…. Para sorpresa mutua, Snape abrazó con dulzura y delicadeza a Hermione, acercándola más hacia sí, embriagando sus sentidos con su dulce aroma. Ella hizo lo mismo, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos y enredando las piernas en su cintura, restregando la pelvis contra el creciente miembro sin siquiera darse cuenta. Ahí fue cuando la lengua del mayor salió, acariciando el labio inferior e introduciéndose en la boca de su alumna. Era todo tan suave, que hasta parecía algo sentido; no un simple impulso por saciar las ganas de hacía tiempo ni por ganar una apuesta. Los dos se acariciaban y besaban como si el mundo fuese a acabarse en un momento aunque, por todo lo sucedido, el mundo ya había desaparecido para ellos.

La castaña se movió un poco cuando sintió la tela de la ropa negra raspar contra sus pezones descubiertos. ¿Qué hacía aún con la túnica? No lo sabía. Pero, a pesar de su reputación de cerebrito andante, no se quedaría a pensar a respuesta, así que bajó sus manos hasta la capa, la cual cayó al suelo irremediablemente luego de que la desabrochara con premura. Luego, siguió con la túnica; desprendió el primer botón y los fue desabrochando todos uno a uno hasta quitarla completamente, mientras él seguía disfrutando de los labios de la chica. Le costó un infierno separarse de aquella dulce boca, pero debía continuar. Besó con parsimonia y ternura las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, provocándole sensaciones que nunca antes ella había sentido con su anterior novio, lo cual la hizo morderse el labio ligeramente.

Solo, él se quitó la camisa rápidamente, dejando al aire los recuerdos de su época como mortífago: unas cicatrices enormes que recorrían desde la parte baja del vientre hasta los pectorales. Su acompañante encima de escritorio se le quedó mirando las heridas con lo que parecía ser un vivo interés. Ahora ya no se atrevía a mirar a Hermione a los ojos; creía que la había decepcionado al ver todo aquello. Pero, contrario a toda hipótesis, la chica comenzó a besar las marcas con cariño, dejando confuso y a la vez agradecido al hombre, quien acariciaba sus cabellos ondulados con suavidad, observándola "curar" toda su piel. Se enderezó, y esta vez fue ella quien le dirigió la mirada, sonriéndole tiernamente. Se lanzó a su boca sin preguntar porqués de al última acción, dedicándose solamente a agradecerle así, en silencio y hablándole al mismo tiempo…

Hermione se sentía morir. Quería sentirlo más; quería tenerlo, que él la tuviera; lo quería…

Se dirigió de nuevo a sus pantalones y los bajó, dejando al descubierto su miembro erguido ante ella; parecía estar a punto de reventar de lo erecto que estaba. Snape notó el hecho y llevó sus manos por debajo de la falda de la alumna, quitando, con suavidad, la ropa interior totalmente húmeda. Estimuló un par de veces el hinchado clítoris, consiguiendo un jadeo y un gemido de parte de ella, que estaba delirando y pidiendo más.

La besó una vez más y se acercó; y cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerse uno, un terrible dolor atravesó el brazo del profesor, haciéndolo alejarse de ella y sostenerse con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué pasa…?- preguntó Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió despacio y vio la escena horrorizada.- ¿Lo… lo está llamando…?- él asintió lentamente; la chica se tapó la boca con una mano, espantada.

-Debo irme.- Snape miró a la joven, la cual tenía una terrible cara de desilusión.- Váyase, Granger; no tiene nada que hacer aquí.- le dijo fríamente, recobrando su expresión seria. Hermione se vistió rápidamente y salió del despacho a paso pesado, mientras el hombre pasaba a sus habitaciones. La miró una vez más antes de que saliera.- Lo siento…

Buscó su ropa de mortífago; se la colocó con un hechizo y desapareció de castillo. Pero ningún hechizo podría ocultar lo que se había avivado entre sus piernas…

¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA, SOY TAN MALA!!


	5. Una extraña reunión de mortífagos

Disclaimer: La canción utilizada en el presente capítulo no es de mi propiedad y no la uso con fines de lucro.

* * *

Severus Snape corría por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy tratando de quitarse de la cabeza los recientes recuerdos de su alumna. Igual, no se molestaba tanto por hacerlo; MUY desagradable no había sido… _"Cállate un momento, ¿quieres?"_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me equivoco? _"Sí, te equivocas. ¿Cómo puedes pretender que fantasee con mi alumna que, para colmo, es Gryffindor?"_ El amor es ciego. _"Nadie habló de amor."_ Sí, hombre: yo. _"Sí, es verdad. Y contando que todo lo que dices es una soberana estupidez, tendré tu diálogo muy en cuenta."_ Sí, ¿viste? Es una soberana estupidez que dirige tu vida. _"Si no te hago caso no lo hará."_ Ah, bien. Entonces, si yo te dijera ahora la tenés más parada que el Empire Stay y no me hicieras caso, ¿qué me dirías? _"¿Qué?"_

Pero no tuvo más tiempo de discutir con la autora cuando se vio dentro de una gran sala con una larga mesa de caoba finamente tallada y un mantel color vino encima. A los costados, se encontraba una gran cantidad de sillas con los miembros mortífagos allí reunidos y, en la punta, había un trono mucho más grande que el resto de los asientos, en donde se encontraba el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hablando con Lucius Malfoy. Todos giraron a mirara al recién llegado.

-Mi Lord, disculpe la tardanza, pero es que tuve un… inconveniente y… ¿qué les pasa a todos?- preguntó al ver que, efectivamente, los allí presentes habían girado la mirada para verlo… un poco más abajo. El hombre frunció el seño cuando descubrió que hasta su señor lo miraba de la misma forma y agachó la vista para encontrarse con un importante volumen que no podía ser oculto por su túnica. _"Tú no te das una idea de cómo te odio…"_ Yo te lo dije.

-¡Severus! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir así?- le reprochó Rodolphus Lestrange con una erección tanto o más grande que la que tenía Snape.

-Ahí viene el Diablo a hablarme de pecados. ¿Y tú, Lestrange?

-Ah, yo tengo una justificación, Severus; mira a esta mujer.- le dijo, presumiendo a su esposa Bellatrix, ataviada con una ajustado y escotado vestido negro de cuero.- ¿Cómo desaprovechar esto?- _"Si vieras por qué estoy así, no te das una idea de cómo desaprovecharías a Bella."_ Pensó Snape, inconsciente de su comparación.- Ahora que lo pienso, esa mujer debió haber estado MUY buena como para provocarte algo a ti. Aunque, quién sabe, ¡quizá no haya sido una mujer!- todos los allí presentes rompieron a reír por el comentario, pero Severus sintió una gran furia interior y unas inusuales ganas de romperle la jeta a Rodolphus.

-Yo no creo que Severus tenga que avergonzarse de eso.- habló una voz siseante, callando a todo el grupo. Todos se giraron a ver al hombre de piel pálida y perfil de serpiente.- ¿A poco a ustedes jamás les ha pasado eso?- los mortífagos negaron con la cabeza.

-La verdad no, mi Lord.- comentó Lucius al lado del hombre.

-Oh, Merlín, ¡eso hasta a mí me ha sucedido!- la expresión de los tipos fue impagable cuando dijo eso; les juro que no la puedo describir.- Fue una de las primeras veces que había salido con los mortífagos de entonces, hacía unos veinte años atrás…

-Ya se está poniendo senil.- susurró el rubio a un compañero que andaba cerca.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Que lo invito a seguir, mi Lord!- se corrigió. Sólo le faltaba levantar el dedo pulgar en señal de "todo está bien".

-Bien, como decía, fue hace mucho tiempo…- la imagen se empezó a distorsionar como en las películas cuando alguien recuerda algo.

_Recuerdo que estaba yo en la barra de una disco muggle a la que habíamos ido para nuestro propósito de matar muggles y eso. Yo estaba vestido con unos pantalones campana rojos con brillo y una camisa violeta de volado en las mangas. Me había puesto también una peluca al estilo "afro", como le decían en aquel entonces: parecía más un globo cubierto de pelo que un peinado pero bueno, se usaba. _

-Creo que fue de allí de donde mi papá empezó a tener pesadillas…- reflexionó Malfoy para sí mismo.

-¡Cállate! Estoy contando la historia…

_Todos mis mortífagos iban con ropas parecidas a las mías pero con menos estilo. Había mucha gente en ese lugar, charlando y tomando unos tragos en las mesas y la barra. Parecían todos muy entretenidos, hasta mis mortífagos estaban en sus asuntos con algunas mujeres que habían visto, pero a mí no me atraía ninguna. Hasta que la vi a ella. Una chica alta, morena, con un cuerpo perfecto y vestido rojo fuego. Tenía cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, labios carnosos y una nariz delicada; muy bella en verdad. Me acerqué a ella con dos vasos de… ¿cómo se llama? Cerzeva. _

-Cerveza, mi Señor.

-Ah, gracias, Lucius.

_Caminé hacia ella moviéndome al ritmo de la música que sonaba; no sé si me vería sexy, pero todos me miraban y yo les sonreía guiñándoles un ojo. La chica me miró y yo le ofrecí la cerzeva. _

-Cerveza.

-¡Eso fue lo que dije, Malfoy! ¡Cerzeva!

_-Hola, nena.- guiño.- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hilary. ¿Y tú?_

_-Lord Voldemort. Si quieres me puedes decir Voldy, preciosa._

_-Ah, lindo nombre. Nunca lo había oído. _

_-Seguramente sí lo has oído porque soy el descendiente del gran Salazar Slytherin por parte de mi madre squib. Pero mi padre era un estúpido muggle y no me quedaría con mi apellido Riddle.- de algún lado, Hilary había sacado un diccionario y lo tiró a un lado cuando no encontraba la palabra que buscaba. Quizá no sabía lo que era descendiente.- Quiero destruir a todos los muggles y sangre-sucias para apoderarme del mundo mágico. ¿Segura que nunca has escuchado mi nombre?_

_-Oooh, sí, ya lo recuerdo, claro. Y… ¿qué pasó con tus padres, Voldy?_

_-Ah, bueno, mi madre murió al parirme y yo maté a mi padre. Fue horrible… para él, pero con un Avada Kedavra uno lo arregla todo.- le dije riendo.- Oye, se te cayó la mandíbula.- comenté cuando me miró perpleja. No sé qué tiene de raro. Generalmente, cuando odias a alguien lo matas, ¿no?_

-Así es, Señor.- exclamaron los allí presentes al unísono.

_Genial. Entonces, como no parecía muy animada a seguir hablando, me fijé (accidentalmente) en el marcado escote de su vestido. En ese momento, fui yo al que se le había caído la mandíbula de impresión. Buena parte de los pechos morenos se mostraban en el corte en V del ajustado y corto vestido sin mangas. El derecho parecía estar a punto de salirse. Sentí que, de pronto, algo en mí revivía._

_-Oye, ¿qué miras?- preguntó de súbito; parecía molesta._

_-Eeh… nada, ¿por qué?_

_-Por eso.- dijo señalando hacia abajo. Miré y tenía una terrible erección en mis pantalones rojos con brillo.- ¿Acaso estabas mirándome las…?_

_-¡Oh, no, claro que no! Es sólo que me pongo… así cuando aparece el… el… ¡el monstruo de la medianoche!_

_-Es decir… ¿Qué sólo tienes sexo a la medianoche?_

_-No tan seguido._

_-Oh… ¿Y cómo es eso del monstruo?_

_-Ah, te lo explicaré. ¡Vengan, muchachos!- todos mis seguidores se alinearon en dos filas paralelas y alternadas conmigo adelante en la pista de baile.- ¡Pon la música!_

_Sonó una música alegre y poco masculina que decía "¡It's fun to Stay at the W.M.C.A.!"_

_-¡¡NO, ESA NO, IDIOTA!!_

_-Ah, perdón._

_Se escuchó el sonido de un disco rayándose y empezó a sonar otra música más masculina de lo que parecían ser trompetas. Empezaron con toda la fuerza de una nota alta y una más baja seguidas, y otras un poco más suaves pero menos fuertes. Los mortífagos se pusieron sus máscaras y empezaron a ir como zombies; la fila de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa, volviendo luego a sus posiciones. _

_**Es medianoche, **_

_**Se siente algo extraño alrededor**_

_Dimos media vuelta con un pie pegado en el piso y las manos en las rodillas, como si estuviéramos cargando las piernas, y miramos hacia atrás un segundo para volver a voltearnos. Caminamos otra vez como si cargáramos nuestras piernas. Nos dimos vuelta de repente. _

_**Bajo la luna,**_

_**Ves algo que te hiela el corazón**_

_**Quieres gritar**_

_**Pero el terror te cierra la garganta… hey…**_

_Damos un aplauso sobre nuestra cabeza y damos un paso largo hacia el costado. Mientras los hacemos, movemos la cabeza hacia los lados y volvemos a aplaudir cuando las piernas se juntan. Hacemos lo mismo hacia el otro costado._

_**Te congelas,**_

_**Cuando al terror tú puedes ya mirar;**_

_**¡Paralizado estás!**_

_En esta estrofa, avanzamos hasta la gente que nos mira fuera de la pista con cara de monstruos y retrocedimos con las manos en forma de garras._

_**Y es… ¡Espeluznante!**_

_**Noche de pavor**_

_Caminamos hacia un costado con las manos como garras levantadas y nos detuvimos, balanceándolas de un lado al otro y alzando los pies._

_**Nadie podrá salvarte **_

_**Si la bestia ataca hoy **_

_Chocamos los pies haciendo el efecto que hacen las canicas cuando se golpean. ¿Vieron que cuando golpean una canica contra la otra, una se desplaza y la otra se queda quieta? Bueno, eso mismo, una y otra vez hacia los costados._

_**Sí, es… ¡Espeluznante!**_

_**Noche de terror**_

_Otra vez lo de las garras._

_**Tendrás tú que salvarte en esta…**_

_**Noche…**_

_**¡Espe… luzna-aa-antee…!**_

_El disco hizo un sonido de como si saltara y se adelantó una buena parte de la coreo. Había caído en la parte que más me gustaba. Caminé despacio hacia el público siempre seguido por mis mortífagos y me acerqué a Hilary, hablando despacio y aterradoramente._

_**Un horrible hedor esta en el aire**_

_**En la parte de cuarenta mil años**_

_**Y grisáceos espectros de todas las tumbas**_

_**Se están acercando para sellar tu destino**_

_**Y aunque peleas por mantenerte viva**_

_**Tu cuerpo comienza a temblar**_

_**Porque ningún mortal común puede resistir**_

_**La maldad de lo espeluznante... **_

_**¡AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…! ¡AAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!**_

_Solté en una horrible carcajada. Se le debió haber helado la sangre, porque su piel, a pesar de ser tostada y oscura, tomó una tonalidad algo pálida._

_-Ah… y… todavía… ¿el monstruo… va a venir…?- me preguntó con la voz entrecortada._

_-Preciosa…- le dije al oído- … yo soy el monstruo.- Y me la llevé a la habitación._

-¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?- miren, yo no suelo usar caritas ni emoticones en los fics; pero no hay otra forma de expresarlo. Las caras de los mortífagos fueron así: O.O - ¿Ahora ven que a cualquiera le puede pasar? Sólo hay que saber cómo salir de la situación.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros con caras de trauma y un tono de piel medio verdoso. A Snape ya se le había bajado totalmente su erección.

-Y ahora, trataremos nuestra próxima misión para…- y en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la mansión Malfoy. Lucius fue a abrir y apareció de vuelta con una niña de quince años al lado. Tenía el pelo de color rojizo mezclado con castaño y ojos grises.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Oh, lo siento, mi Señor. Olvidé avisarle que cedí el cuartel para una fiesta de quince años porque esta chica no encontraba salón.

-Aaaaaahh, ¡Qué tierno eres, Lucius!- el aludido hizo un gesto de modestia con la cabeza y sonrió halagado.- ¡¡ODIO LA TERNURA!!- gritó Voldemort tan alto que lo tiró al piso del susto.- Si van a venir al cuartel, entonces tendrán que invitarnos también. ¿No es así, pequeña?- la chica no contestó.- ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!

-¡Sí, Señor, están todos invitados!- respondió ella muerta de miedo ante los ojos rojos de hombre.

-¡Bien! Entonces vengan, que nadie los va a matar, jeje…- dijo con una extraña sonrisa… que se borró a los pocos segundos.-… a menos que sean muggles.

-N-no, Se-señor; todos so-somos sangre-pura.

-¡Entonces pasen, pasen!

En pocos momentos, estuvieron todos los mortífagos cantando el feliz cumpleaños y bailando "El meneaito" con toda la familia de la chica, la cual no sabía si reír o salir corriendo al ver a mismísimo Lord Voldemort meneando las caderas de una aquella forma tan fluida.

Snape salió por la puerta de atrás corriendo por toda la locura que se había armado en la mansión. Aquella era la primera vez en la que había querido volar, literalmente, hasta Hogwarts. Por eso, tomó la escoba de uno de sus compañeros y salió volando. Sonrió al ver que la escoba robada pertenecía a Rodolphus Lestrange. _"Ahora vamos a ver quién tiene a la mejor mujer, Lestrange."_

* * *

En la torre Gryffindor, Hermione se desplomaba en el sofá delante del fuego con las manos en la cara. Su frustración era más grande que todo Hogwarts y sus terrenos; ¿cómo le podía pasar aquello justamente a ella?

-¡Hermione!

-¡¡AAAAAHH!!- gritó la castaña cuando Ginny se apareció frente a ella como un fantasma.- Oh, Ginny, por Dios, ¿es que no puedes llamarme?

-Si te llamé, boba, ¿qué me dices?

-Hablo de que me toques el hombro o algo así; no de que salgas de debajo de la tierra y te pares frente a mí.

-Ya, bueno, no te pongas así. Oye, ¿qué pasó con Snape?- le preguntó bajito.

-Nada, ¿qué iba a pasar?- le dijo de mala gana.

-¿Te tengo que decir justo aquí lo que debió haber pasado?- Hermione la miró con cara de susto.- Anda, dime qué paso.

-Nada.

-Yo sé que algo pasó.

-Y ese algo que pasó es nada.

-La nada no pasa.

-Claro que sí: no pasó nada.

-Pero eso es que no pasa.

-¿Entonces sabes qué pasó?

-No, ¿qué?

-Nada.

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías lógicas y dime qué carajo pasó, Mione!- gritó, prácticamente, la pelirroja, exasperada. Todos se giraron a mirarla.

-Ginny, no pasó nada…- Hermione miró a todos los de la Sala Común, que ahora estaban en sus propios asuntos.-… que pueda contarte aquí.

-¡Entonces vamos al cuarto, maldita sea!- a tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Harry y Ron acudieron a ayudarle.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Sí, gracias.

-Gin, Hermione no es una soga; no puedes tirar de ella así.- le increpó Ron.

-Ronald, Hermione tiene que contarme algo urgente; si no dejas de molestar y sirve como una verdadera soga, ¡la utilizaré para estrangularte! ¿Entendiste?- el varón Weasley tragó saliva, asustado, y asintió rápidamente.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante?- se animó a preguntar Harry.

-Cosas de chicas. Vamos, Herm.- sentenció Ginny y se la llevó de la mano nuevamente y con brusquedad.

El par de chicos se miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Mujeres.- dijeron, y se fueron a lo suyo.

* * *

-Bueno, ahora sí, dime lo que pasó.- exigió Ginny a Hermione ya en el cuarto de las chicas y sentadas en una de las camas.

-Estás loca, maniática.

-Sí, sí, ¡¡dime algo que no sepa ya!!- la castaña suspiró entre resignada y divertida, para luego mirar a la chica de nuevo.

-Está bien, te lo contaré. ¡Pero no vayas a hacer un escándalo de esto!

-Palabra de Weasley.- juró solemnemente la pelirroja llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Sí, bueno, resulta que…- y le contó toda la historia con lujo de detalles. Ginny cada tanto chillaba de sorpresa y se debatía entre la felicidad por su amiga o la envidia hacia ella.

-¡Oh, Hermione, esto es fantástico! En unos días más tendrás la apuesta ganada. ¿En serio hicieron todo eso?

-¿Que si lo hicimos, Ginny…?- dijo la chica con mirada lujuriosa y mirando a la nada. Ginny chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, despertándola de su ensoñación.

-¿Cuánto falta para que el tiempo de la apuesta se cumpla?

-Dos semanas. ¿Por qué?

-Ah, es tiempo de sobra, no te preocupes. Sólo asegúrate de que, cuando suceda- la chica le guiñó un ojo a Hermione-, llevarte una prueba de que estuviste con Snape, porque sino mis hermanos no van a creerte y te cobrarán los diez galeons.

-Claro que sí, no soy estúpida. Tengo que ver qué haya suyo que me pueda llevar ese día.- pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando una lechuza negra e imponente se posó en la ventana con un pedazo de pergamino en la pata. Hermione le abrió y le quitó el papel al animal, dándole paso para irse volando de vuelta. La castaña frunció el seño y abrió el mensaje con expresión de asombro mientras leía.

-¿De quién es?- inquirió la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga y leyendo el papelito. Se quedó con la misma cara de asombro cuando vio lo que decía.

"_Señorita Granger:_

_Le pido disculpas por lo que pasó esta tarde en mi oficina; realmente actué de una manera bastante indebida con usted._

_Estas no son cosas como para escribir en una simple carta, así que la espero en mi despacho mañana a las siente de la tarde en punto. No falte, por favor._

_Prof. Severus Snape"_

-¡Por Merlín, esto se pone cada vez mejor! ¿No lo crees, Mione?- la castaña tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera triste.- ¿Mione?

-Él se arrepiente…- dijo con un hilo de voz.- No le gustó lo que pasó…

-Oh, Herm, ¡claro que le gustó! ¿Por qué crees que te llama ahora?

-¿Es que no lo ves? Está aquí; él quiere disculparse, no que pase de nuevo.

-Ya, ¿y por qué te afecta tanto?- la chica cayó en la cuenta con ese comentario; ¿por qué le pegaba tanto si no era más que un murciélago grasiento al que sólo trataba de seducir para ganar una apuesta? Porque ella quería a ese murciélago grasiento más que para ganar diez galeons de oro, nada más simple que eso.- ¿Acaso te gusta Snape?

-¿Q-qué? ¡No! Qué cosas dices. A mí gustarme Snape, jajajajajaja- la risa maniática y falsa que Hermione soltó hizo a Ginny retroceder de miedo.- No me sale mentir, ¿verdad?- su amiga negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.- Por Dios, Gin, ¡no me puedo enamorar de ese tipo! Es feo, parcial, tiene el pelo grasiento… que moriría por tocar; cicatrices por todo el cuerpo… que mataría por acariciar y llenar de besos… ¡Ay, esto no puede ser!- se quejó agarrándose la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¡Aaaaaahh, estás enamorada! Mi niña está creciendo.- rió Ginny mientras abrazaba a su amiga y fingía enjugar una lágrima.

-Pero no me gusta, no quiero. No quiero llorar por alguien que sólo me ve como una alumna o una chica con la que divertirse. No quiero sufrir…- decía con angustia y la cara entre las manos.

-Pero es hermoso estar enamorada. Eso que lloras, son tus ilusiones y tus sueños de amar y ser amada; pero no porque no sean reales, sino porque no sabes si de verdad son así. Eso es lo único malo del amor. Lo otro es pura dulzura, créeme.

-Suenas muy experimentada.

-Gracias.

-No fue un cumplido.

-De todos modos, no tiene nada de malo que te hayas enamorado de Snape; muchas chicas lo están.

-No creo que sea amor. Deben ser sólo las hormonas.

-¿Y no fueron las maravillosas hormonas las que te llevaron a acostarte por primera vez con Krum creyendo que era el hombre de tu vida?

-Ay, cállate.- le cortó de mala gana, para luego tirarle un almohadazo. Ginny se lo devolvió y terminaron enredadas las dos en una brutal guerra de almohadas, con plumas y pelusa por todos lados.

Ginny tenía razón: no tenía nada de malo estar enamorada. Y si de verdad lo estaba, podría disfrutar más de asunto de la apuesta con aquel nuevo descubrimiento.

Al otro día tomaría su oportunidad.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Pido, en principio, mil disculpas por haber tardado tato, pero es que estuve un poco carente de inspiración y bueno... ¡Pero aquí está el maldito capítulo!**

**Les quiero comentar que el diez de diciembre me estoy yendo para Brasil y no voy a dar señales de vida durante diez días. ¡Déjenme muchos reviews así me encuentro con algo lindo a la vuelta!**

**Y no se preocupen por "Amor entre las sábanas", que ya voy a actualizar.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron su comentario y a todos los que me vayan a dejar!**

**Besos, cuídense!!**

**Back Angel**

**P.D.: La canción es "Thriller", de Michael Jackson, y la traduje yo :) Eso sí la tuve que reducir a la primera parte porque era muy larga; ¡¡pero busquen el ritmo y van a ver que pega!! **

**La traducción que encontré era una cagada de las mejores: no rimaba nada y había partes que no tenían sentido. Seguramente la tradujeron en el traductor del Word. **

**La cosa es que era terrible y me encargué mejorarla, díganme qué les pareció ;)**


	6. Revelaciones y Umbridge volvió a parir

Ya en su despacho, Snape dejó caer la escoba de Lestrange en alguna parte del cuarto y se dejó caer él también en el sillón de dos plazas que estaba a un lado de su escritorio.

"_Definitivamente consultaré qué vamos a tratar la próxima vez que me llamen al cuartel."_ Sí, mejor; debe ser duro escuchar semejante anécdota y no traumarse. _"¿Y quién dijo que yo no estaba traumado?"_ ¡Vos vas a estar traumado cuando YO te lo diga! _"Y como eres tan espontánea, supongo que eso será pronto."_ Más de lo que te parece. _"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo?"_ Ahora. ¡Chau! _"¡Oye, no, espera! ¿Qué dijiste?"_

Se escuchó el sonido de un micrófono desconectándose y Snape quedó en ascuas con el último comentario. _"Esa… chica, me las va a pagar. Lo juro que sí. ¿Qué habrá querido decir…?"_

Pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- dijo acostado en el sillón aún.

-Hola… Profesor Snape…- dijo entrando Umbridge con voz melosa. ¡Cantemos aleluya, hoy no vino vestida de rosa! Sino que estaba vestida con… una bata negra… de… g-gasa…

Esto no me lo olvido fácil.

La prenda de gasa negra era corta, descubriendo las piernas; tenía plumas en el borde y dejaba transparentar levemente un conjunto de ropa interior igualmente oscura bajo sí. Pero el adusto hombre casi no se había dado cuenta de ello, pues jamás había visto tal cantidad de várices y estrías en una sola pierna.

Esto no me lo olvido fácil.

-¿Profesora Umbridge?- preguntó Snape extrañado por la inusual vestimenta de la mujer que siempre se vestía con el-color-que-tú-ya-sabes.- ¿Qué hace así… vestida?

-Oh, bueno, profesor… quería darle una sorpresa, ¿sabe?

-¿Sorpresa?- repitió. Cada vez estaba más confundido.- ¿Qué trae puesto debajo de la bata…?- inquirió con miedo, el cual aumentó de manera alarmante cuando la rechoncha mujer se abrió la bata mostrando una conjunto negro de sostén y calzón de satén.

-¡¡HAZME TUYA, SEVERUS!!

-¡¿Qué carajo…?!

-¡¡AAAAAAAHH!!- volvió a gritar ella abalanzándose encima de Snape quien, acostado en el sillón, no pudo hacer nada. Nada además de agitarse desenfrenadamente para liberarse sin ningún éxito; esa mujer era más pesada de lo que parecía.

"_¡¡La madre que me parió, voy a matar a esa chica!!"_ pensaba tratando de alcanzar su bola de cristal comunicadora al tiempo que trataba de quitarse de encima a la profesora de DCAO, la cual estaba arrancándole la camisa y la túnica a Severus, descontrolada y gritando cosas inentendibles.

Cuando al fin alcanzó la bendita esfera, tocó un pequeño botón que tenía en la base de metal a duras penas, ya que Umbridge tiraba de sus piernas arrastrándolo hacia ella. "¡No te resistas, Severus!"

-¿Con quién quiere comunicarse?- preguntó una voz mecánica y entrecortada desde la bola de cristal iluminada con una luz blanca originada desde su centro.

-¡Balck Angel! ¡Salga, suélteme!

-Lamentablemente, no es posible comunicarse con "Balck Angel Salga Suélteme" ya que no se encuentra en el directorio. Vuelva a intentar.

El moreno rodó los ojos.

-¡¡Balck Angel!!

-¡Ven, Severus!

-Lamentablemente, no es posible comunicarse con…

-¡¡Cállese un minuto!!- la mujer ahora de negro se calló y se quedó quieta por unos segundos. El hombre esperó hasta que la máquina dejase de hablar.- Balck Angel.

-Comunicando con "Balck Angel"…

-Ahora sí, siga.- aprobó, y ella siguió tirando del pantalón mientras él seguía gritando.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

En ese momento, en algo parecido a una cabina de locución, una chica de más o menos quince años con pelo castaño y rizos descontrolados hasta los hombros, charlaba animadamente con otro joven algo mayor que ella tomando café en la puerta. Alrededor, las paredes estaban cubiertas con gomaespuma gris de montículos regulares; pegada a una pared ancha con una gran ventana, había un escritorio de madera con una computadora encendida y un texto a medio escribir en ella, y la puerta se encontraba al final de una de la pared a la derecha.

-Y le dije "no, esa es MI papa frita".- y los dos se echaron a reír. Justo sonó, de la nada, la tonada de "Para Elisa" en el estudio.- Disculpáme.- pidió y sacó el teléfono celular de bolsillo de su jean.- ¿Hola?

-¡¡TÚ!!

-Eeh… sí, yo; ¿qué pasa?

-¡¡Sácame a esta loca de encima!!

-¿Snape? ¿Qué hacés llamándome al celular? Más te vale que sea importante porque estaba hablando con otro autor de acá al lado.- le recriminó ella molesta.- Imagino que sabrás que tenés una sola llamada de emergencia.

-¡Ésta es una emergencia, maldita sea! ¡No, no, no me saque eso!

-Eso no es una emergencia, hombre, es lo que tiene que pasar.- dijo tranquila tomando un sorbo de café de su taza con cuernitos de diablo en la orilla.

-¡Pero está tratando de despojarme de mi ropa interior!

-Es lo que tiene que pasar.- repitió.

-¡¡SEVERUS!!- gritó la mujer casi desnuda de fondo. La chica al teléfono pegó un respingo y volcó su café en la remera lila que tenía puesta.

-Joder… sí es una emergencia.- terminó por admitir mirando por la gran ventana en frente del escritorio. Esa realmente parecía una cabina de locución, ya que desde allí se podía ver toda la escena sin que los personajes se dieran cuenta.

Se veía cómo Dolores gritaba como una loca y besaba salvajemente el cuerpo semidesnudo de Severus, quien ahora buscaba su varita en el piso. Tanta había sido la lucha que estaban los dos tirados en el piso forcejeando todavía.

-¡Mándame ayuda, alguien… algo!- pidió Snape desesperado, casi gritando y pateando a Umbridge.

-O.K., ya veo qué hago.- algo alarmada, cortó la llamada y siguió mirando detenidamente cómo los dos cuerpos abajo rodaban por el suelo frío de piedra con algo que, definitivamente, no se podía calificar como pasión.- Creo que voy a mandar a Súper McGonagall.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-¡¡HAZME TUYA, SEVERUS!!

-¡Está loca, mujer, suélteme!

-¿Severus? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó una voz conocida detrás de la puerta. _"¡Gracias a Merlín!"_

-¡Minerva! ¡Minerva, estoy aquí!

Cuando McGonagall abrió la puerta, Umbridge estaba… no me hagan repetirlo otra vez; ya saben que la mina estaba encima de Snape tratando de… ustedes saben.

-Uh, oh… ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó Minerva azorada al ver tal escena.

-¡Sí!- alegó Dolores (qué bien le va el nombre, ¿no?).

-¡No!- contradijo Severus de inmediato.

-¿Sí o no?

-¡¡S_N_í_o_!!

-Bueno, creo que mejor me…

-¡No, sácamela de encima!- pidió el nombre ya no de negro antes de que McGonagall tocara el pomo de la puerta. En cambio, sacó la varita y de un pase los vistió a los dos. Snape enarcó una ceja, sarcástico.- No era exactamente esto lo que quería que hicieras.

-Lo siento, pero mi estómago ya no es tan fuerte. Ahora sí.- dio otro pase rápido y la profesora de DCAO salió volando hasta dar contra la pared de cabeza. ¡Fue lo más parecido a un sapo pisado en la autopista que pudieron haber visto!

-Gracias, Minerva.- agradeció el hombre agitado y levantándose con dificultad.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí además de mis gritos?

-Ah, Albus me dijo que fueras a verlo y a contarle lo que pasó en la reunión.

-¿Y cómo sabes que hoy hubo reunión en el cuartel?

-Brillas por tu ausencia, Severus.

-Mmh… pues dile al viejo que no ha habido información relevante.

-¿Entonces para qué llamaron convocaron a todos los mortífagos?

-Te lo juro, Minerva, no lo quieres saber.- dijo Snape mirando un punto muerto en la pared con expresión de asco reflejada en su rostro.- Bueno, si no te importa llevarte a esta amenaza de mi despacho…

-Oh, claro que no. _¡Accio Profesora Umbridge!_- el cuerpo inerte de la mujer de anteriormente-el-color-que-tú-sabes se dirigió hacia McGonagall la cual, con ojos desorbitados, se apartó y dejó a Dolores incrustada en la pared de la mazmorra (es impresionante lo bien que le viene el nombre, ¿no es cierto?).- Creo que le dolerá mañana…

-Sí, yo también lo pienso.

-Bien, buenas noches, Severus.

-Buenas noches, Minerva.- saludó y entró de vuelta en su despacho. Apenas cruzó la puerta tiró a la basura la bata negra de gasa y se sentó en su escritorio; ahí tendría más oportunidad de defenderse si volvía a ser atacado.

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otro abuso de parte de una docente desesperada o, quién sabe, de alguna alumna que trasnocha por sus hormonas salidas de control. Y no supo por qué, pero a su mente vino la imagen de cierta alumna de hormonas alborotadas que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"_¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que volviendo loco?"_ Hey, que yo no lo haya escrito no quiere decir que no hayas pensado en Hermione._ "Sí, sí quiere decir."_ No, no quiere decir. "_Bien, piensa lo que quieras. Granger no me gusta."_ No te va a gustar hasta que yo… _"Ya deja eso, ¿quieres? El hecho de que narres la historia no quiere decir que puedas controlarme en todo."_ En realidad, sí lo quiere decir. _"No empieces, niña. Ya tengo suficiente con lo que me hiciste pasar como para que me vengas a colmar con tus estupideces."_ Ah, no me agradeciste. _"¿Por qué habría de?" _Por haber mandado a McGonagall. _"Oh, claro: gracias por haberme tirado a Umbridge caliente encima y haberme mandado a Minerva para que me viera casi desnudo; ¡de veras que te estoy agradecido!"_ De nada. _"Eres una…"_

Pero no pudo terminar de decir tamaña grosería cuando un dolor similar a una quemazón terrible atacó su brazo. Esta vez el insulto fue dirigido a su brazo y no se dan una idea de lo aliviada que estoy de que no me lo haya dicho a mí.

"_¡No pueden convocar a otra reunión así de pronto!" _No a menos que yo… _"¡Cállate!"_ ¡Aunque yo me calle vos vas a tener que ir!

Y así fue como Severus Snape se vio nuevamente volando en la oscuridad de la noche hacia la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Los he citado nuevamente- declaró Voldemort en la otra punta de la mesa y casi gritando- porque entre mi anécdota y la fiesta en la que Lucius cedió nuestro cuartel- dijo y le dedicó una mirada envenenada al rubio- nos ha quitado el tiempo de planear nuestro nuevo plan para atrapar a Potter!- Rabastan Lestrange levantó la mano entre Severus y su hermano Rodolphus.- ¿Sí?

-Mi Señor, no es que quiera contradecirlo, pero…

-_¡¡Crucio!!_- gritó antes de que Rabastan pudiera terminar. El joven se sacudió y retorció en el suelo por un rato pero nadie le hizo caso; ya era tan normal…

Después de unos cinco minutos de intenso sufrir, el hermano de Rodolphus Lestrange se levantó con el pelo alborotado y la ropa desalineada. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de mucha confusión.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?- preguntó sin entender y sin haber alcanzado la silla aún.

-¡Dijiste que querías contradecirme!- gritó el Lord, furibundo.

-¡No! ¡Yo dije que no era que quisiera contradecirlo!

-Ah, disculpa. Sucede que desde aquí lejos no se escucha bien. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Un poco turbado todavía, el joven mortífago volvió a sentarse.

-Quería decirle que ya hemos tratado de atrapar a Potter unas… ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces; y se me ocurría que esta vez tampoco va a funcionar, mi Señor.

-¡¿Me contradices?!- bramó Voldemort apuntándolo con su varita. El chico se encogió casi hasta por debajo de la mesa.

-¡No, mi Lord, yo jamás! Sólo digo quizá podríamos… dejar al chico de lado y seguir con otros planes.

-¡¡No!! ¡No podemos prescindir de Potter! Él es una parte esencial en todo esto.

-Quisiera saber por qué, mi Señor.

-Porque si estoy de malhumor por un pequeño estúpido que me sacó mis poderes no podré darles a ustedes las vacaciones que les prometí hasta haberlo hecho sufrir en la más terrible de las agonías.- todos los mortífagos se pusieron a cuchichear y empezaron entusiasmarse por la idea de intentar atrapar a Harry… otra vez.

-¡Yo digo que lo metamos en aceite caliente!- sugirió un hombre al fondo.

-No es una ración de frituras, idiota. ¡Sugiero que estiremos sus piernas y brazos hasta que se desprendan!

-Me gusta, me gusta.- decía el hombre de ojos rojos complacido.- Pero me gustaría que antes de ver cómo torturarlo viéramos como agarrarlo.

-¡Yo digo que usemos una red!

-No es un maldito pescado, idiota. ¡Sugiero que lo metamos en una jaula!

-¿Es que son siempre los mismos idiotas los que hablan?- preguntó Bellatrix.

-Serán los mismos idiotas, Bella, pero son los únicos que hablan.- aseguró Voldemort.

-Pues yo considero muy fácil el hacer que Potter caiga en alguna insulsa trampa.

-Sí, Lucius, es tan fácil que hemos fallado durante cuatro años consecutivos. Así que cállate si no vas a aportar ideas.

-Sí, mi Señor.

"_Maldición, no saldré jamás de aquí."_ Pensó Snape apoyando la cabeza en una mano en un gesto de aburrimiento.

Apostaría todos los galeons de Gringotts a que sé en dónde te gustaría estar. _"¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué tienes que no me dejas en paz un minuto?" _Técnicamente te dejé en paz unos… trece minutos. _"Gran cosa." _Sí, debiste extrañarme. _"No te das una idea. ¿Y en dónde me gustaría estar ahora?"_ Es obvio que en tu despacho y con cierta Gryffindor que te tiene loco. _"Ya te dije que no. El hecho de que me haya… dejado llevar, no significa amor."_ Ooooh, ¿Y el beso? Aceptálo, Sev, te gusta. "_¡Que no!"_ ¡Que sí! ¿Te creés que no sé cómo te gusta cuando sonríe? ¿Cómo querés besarla hasta la asfixia cuando te mira y te dedica esa sonrisa? _"Bueno, yo…" _Y mejor ni hablemos de cómo la querés tener porque se me va la lengua. ¿Me equivoco? _"S-sí, te equivocas. Ella es… es mi alumna, y…"_ ¡Bien que no te importó que fuera tu alumna la primera vez que se te acercó! _"Pero eso fue diferente, algo de momento."_ Lo decís como si la última vez no lo hubiera sido. _"Es que… no lo fue. La deseaba tanto…"_ Ah, ¿viste? _"Pero no puedo." _¿Por qué? _"Porque ella no me quiere…"_ ¿Quién te dijo? Joder, ¿te olvidás de quién soy yo? _"No puedes obligarla."_ Como si te gustara hacer de juguete de alguien más. _"¿Tú qué sabes? Estás demasiado chica para saberlo."_ Dele con que las gallinas mean; ¡tengo un amigo que me dice eso todo el tiempo! Yo sé lo que querés hacer con ella. _"¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que quiero hacer con Granger?"_ Por decirlo de alguna manera, querés demostrarle que, aunque ella no te quiera, vos sí lo haces. Querés unirte a ella sin que ninguna reunión de mortífagos te lo impida. Querés sentirla y que te sienta, querés que gima tu nombre al borde de la perdición: "Severus… ah, Severus…" _"Parece que tienes bien clara la idea."_ "Severus…" _"Bien, ya fue suficiente." _"Severus…"

-¡Severus!

-¡Ah! ¿Que dos más dos son qué?- preguntó él estúpidamente saliendo se su letargo.

-Dos más dos con cuatro, no "qué", idiota.- le espetó Voldemort.- Te llamaba porque no has dicho ninguna idea para tener a Potter, Severus, y las ideas que salen son catastróficas. Algunas ni siquiera tienen que ver con lo que hablamos.

-¡¡Tenemos que planear el próximo 11-S!!

-¿Ves?

-Mi Señor, yo le sugiero que secuestremos a la novia de Potter.

-No seas tonto, Rabastan; Potter no tiene novia.- le dijo Severus.

-¡Claro que sí! Salió en el periódico, una chica oriental. Una tal… Cho Chang.

-Confirmado, los diarios de hoy en día no tienen noticias importantes que dar.

-Pero sería útil, Señor: si la secuestráramos podríamos pedir lo que fuera por ella.

-Es útil, es útil. Ahora, haz que te escuchen.- dijo el Señor Oscuro señalando a toda una muchedumbre que discutía fervorosamente al otro lado de la mesa.

Rabastan tragó saliva y se levantó.

-O-oigan, y-yo tengo una… una idea.- los mortífagos se giraron a verle con odio, incluso su hermano Rodolphus.- Esteee… yo dijo que atrapemos a la novia del chico y que él venga a buscarla.

-¡Yo tuve esa idea primero!

-Serás estúpido, ¡yo lo dije!

-Bueno, ¿y si ninguno de los dos lo dijo?

-¡Ninguno de los dos lo dijo porque yo lo dije!

-¡¡Ahora vas a ver, niñito!!- y se tiraron todos contra el pobre del chico Lestrange. Se agarraron unos a otros en una pelea sin pies ni cabeza en la que se repartían golpes, patadas, piquetes de ojo y estaban todos envueltos en una nube de humo gris. Qué sucias tenían las túnicas, che…

Pero a ver, esto se soluciona fácil. ¡¡Manden a mi suplente para acá, por favor!!

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin mi oportunidad!- exclamó alegre un chico de pelo oscuro alto y delgado.

-Ajá, lo que digas. Sentate acá y relatá lo que pasa. ¡Ni se te ocurra mirar mis mails! Ahora vuelvo.

Y dando un portazo, la autora se retiró rauda del estudio. Meneando las caderas y haciendo sonar las cadenas colgadas a modo de adorno de…

-Pibe, tampoco la pavada.

Está bien. Y la autora se fue.

Mientras, los hombres de la elite mortífaga se debatían la razón entre sí por medio de golpes y todo tipo de ataques que pudieron ser clasificados de cualquier forma menos como justas.

-¡Atención a todos!- gritó el patriarca Malfoy haciendo que la escena se congelara dejando ver hombres a punto de morder brazos o piernas y otros que estaban contorsionados en maniobras en las que nadie llevaba las de ganar.- Ha llegado… _La Elegida_…

-¿_"La Elegida"_?- preguntó Severus confundido.

-_La Elegida._- al lado de Lucius, apareció una muchacha de quince o dieciséis años vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts y llevando orgullosa la insignia de Slytherin en el pecho. Tenía el pelo azabache con un brillo extraordinario; los ojos verdes esmeralda y rasgos muy suaves. Un par de finos anteojos adornaban su rostro y en su frente había una cicatriz en forma de corazón del lado derecho.

-Disculpa, eeh…- empezó Snape.

-Hilary, Hilary Pottery.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa dejando relucir sus dientes extraordinariamente blancos y perfectos.

-Emm… bien, Hilary, ¿de qué es esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente?

-Ah, esto. Resulta que una vez estaba haciendo galletitas de chocolate para los chicos pobres junto con mi hermano y me tiró un cortante porque le dije que si comía chocolate su nivel de glucosa podía subir mucho y terminar internado (es importante saber Medicina). Entonces, de puro enojado, agarró el cortante de corazón y me lo tiró en la cabeza. Me atravesó el cráneo y bueno, quedé así.

En esa chica, algo a Severus le daba un poco de miedo. Era como si la conociera de otra parte.

-Pero bueno, escuché que se estaban peleando todos y vine a decirles que eso no está bien, que tienen que llevarse como una familia, todos tienen que tratarse bien, ¿saben?- decía ella con un tono parecido al de Umbridge. Snape se preguntó si era aquello lo que se le antojaba tan conocido, pero luego, sin saber por qué, lo descartó. La joven seguía con su discurso.-…Y todos tienen que cuidarse unos a otros, ¿saben?

-¡Sí, _Elegida_!- contestaron todos al unísono menos Snape y Rabastan que estaban más perdidos que las estrellas más pequeñas en el Firmamento majestuoso.

-¿Y por qué es _Elegida_?- preguntó Lestrange y el otro se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ¿les quedó clara la idea?- quiso saber la chica con voz dulce y una sonrisa.

-¡Sí, _Elegida_!

-Qué bueno, porque esta vocecita dulzona no iba a estar en mi garganta por mucho más tiempo.- sentenció cambiando bruscamente el tono de voz por uno más brusco y hasta algo cansado, pero muy conocido para alguien. Entonces el profesor de Pociones entendió: ¡la autora!

-¡No, espera!- dijo el adusto hombre de pelo negro levantándose de golpe y tratando de alcanzar en vano a Hilary.- ¡Tengo que…!

-¡No…- le paró ella con un dedo en alto.- te atrevas a decirme otra vez _"Elegida"_ porque te mato!

Él se quedó callado y parado en su sitio, extrañamente asustado por un deje de exasperación y ganas de matar en su voz.

-¿Alguien sabe a dónde tomar el bondi por acá?

-¡En frente, _Elegida_!

-¡Dejen de decirme así! Ni siquiera saben por qué soy _"La Elegida"_.

"Oh, ahora ni ella podrá responderme." Pensó el joven Rab con pesar.

-Bueno, che, me voy. Pórtense bien, no maten muggles, lo de siempre.

-¡Adiós, _Elegida_!

-Aggh…- gruñó y se fue dando un portazo.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que nadie supo qué decir.

-Bien, ¿en qué estábamos con el plan de Potter y las masacres de sangre-sucias?

* * *

-Bueno, no voy a volver a hacer eso. ¡Alguien que saque a este pibe de acá!

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Por favor, este es mi sueño, nooo!!- gritaba el joven mientras dos hombres de gran tamaño lo arrastraban por el pasillo. Música para mis oídos…

* * *

Al volver (otra vez) al castillo habiéndole devuelto de una forma muy particular la escoba a Lestrange (se la rompió en la cabeza en el medio de la pelea), se sentó en su escritorio y dispuso a pensar mejor en la charla interna que había tenido con esa insoportable niña. ¿Enamorarse de Granger? ¡Qué estupidez! Era su alumna, maldita sea, pero la necesitaba tanto…

No podía ser amor; se había prometido no amar más a nadie desde que Lily había muerto y no iba a romper esa promesa ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Silencio…

Quizá sí la rompería.

Tomó la pluma, el tintero, un pergamino y empezó a escribir:

"_Señorita Granger:_

_Le pido disculpas por lo que pasó esta tarde en mi oficina; realmente actué de una manera bastante indebida con usted._

_Estas no son cosas como para escribir en una simple carta, así que la espero en mi despacho mañana a las siete de la tarde en punto. No falte, por favor._

_Prof. Severus Snape"_

Miró la carta con nervios; la releyó una y otra vez indeciso de mandarla. ¿Iría? Luego de haberla dejado al borde, ¿acudiría?

Habría que arriesgarse.

Tomó a su lechuza negra de una jaula tapada en la que dormía y le dijo el destino de la carta, dejándola volar luego por el no muy amplio ventanal del lugar.

Sólo esperaba que fuera.

Al otro día tomaría su oportunidad.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Dios mío, les pido perdón a todos por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que entre las fiestas y toda esa cosa se me hizo terrible lío, sin contar que me llegaron familiares desde Chile y ésta era la única computadora. Pobrecita, terminó re cansada...**

**Bueno, esa chica Hilary, como habrán podido ver, es una burla a las Mary Sues; llevaba un montón de tiempo queriéndolo hacer y bueno XD**

**Bien, creo que los review anónimos los voy a empezar a contestar en mi profile porque no quiero tener problemas con que alguien me venga a amenazar de reporte. Así que, ¡respuestas en el profile!**

**Besos a todos y todas (por si algún chico se digna a pasar por acá, jeje).**

**Más besos, cuídense!!**

**Balck Angel**


End file.
